


No One Can Save You Now

by charizardfreak



Series: Gentron Week 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sharing Clothes, sort of one sided though, though it's more like clothes stealing, tickel fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardfreak/pseuds/charizardfreak
Summary: Lance is an uncle, he knows how to put bratty kids in their place.Prompt: Childhood Friends/Clothes-Sharing





	No One Can Save You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gentron Week! Prompt: Childhood Friends/Clothes-Sharing
> 
> Timeline: Season 1-ish

Pidge was so smart and so much more mature than her age suggested. Lance usually found himself blown away by her creative, observant, and dedicated nature.

Which is why it always sort of blind-sided him when the 15-year-old actually, well, _behaved _like a 15-year-old.

He walked into the Green Lion’s hanger dressed in his Altean nightwear. He hovered by the hunched over figure of the Green Paladin as she sat on the floor typing away at her keyboard. 

“Hey, Pidge,” Lance began, keeping his voice sticky sweet, “What’re you up to?”

“Nothing much,” she replied. Lance noticed she was avoiding eye-contact, choosing instead to stare intensely at her computer monitor. He felt his eye twitch.

“Cool, cool…”

He waited.

No response.

“That’s a really nice shirt you’re wearing,” he said flatly.

“Thanks.” A twitch of a smile appeared on her face. She was trying, and failing, to stifle it.

“You wanna know why I like it so much?”

“Not particularly.”

“Because it’s _mine_, Pidge!” Lance finally whined. He shoved his whole hand against her face and shook her around a bit, skewing her glasses and sending her into a fit of giggles. “This is like, the third time this week! It doesn’t even fit you!”

“It’s comfy!” was all she had to say for herself. She shoved his hand away and shrieked as he went for her hair next, ruffling it into an even bigger rat’s nest than it already was.

“Yeah, I’m aware! Because I, you know, _picked it out_. Because—and I cannot emphasize this enough—it’s _mine._” Lance jabbed his fingers into her neck on the last word, delighted by the shriek of laughter she let out as she nearly toppled over trying to get away. “And I don’t believe that rather _familiar_ red jacket is yours either, missy!”

“I was cold!” She gasped between laughs. She tried to scramble away, but Lance grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, digging his fingers into her side. Peels of laughter echoed off the walls of the hanger as she rolled around, kicking weakly at his ribs. Lance heard a rumble of amusement from somewhere above them, but the Green Lion otherwise left her Paladin to reap what she had sown.

Lance grinned. The Lions were all about justice, after all. 

“Stop! Lance, seriously, I’m gonna throw up on you!” Pidge gasped, tears running down her face.

“Bring it, you little gremlin!” He shot back, pausing to let her breathe, “I have a little niece and nephew _and _I’ve known Hunk half my life. _You don’t scare me!_”

And with that he launched into another attack, nimbly twisting away whenever she tried to return the favor.

“I think you’re suffocating her,” a voice grumbled from behind them. Lance jerked his head around to see Keith standing at the door, arms crossed over his jacket-less chest. He had a black t-shirt on, and man, not seeing him in red was _weird. _

“Hey, Keith!” Lance said brightly, keeping Pidge pinned, “Looking for something?”

The other boy didn’t respond, but his mouth did twitch when Pidge groaned in defeat and slumped on the floor. Lance let her breathe. He didn’t _actually _want to make her sick.

“Thanks for rescuing me, Keith,” Pidge huffed after a minute, wiping tears of her face, “You’re my favorite.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. “Can your favorite have his jacket back?”

“Sure,” Pidge shrugged it off and held it out to him.

Keith crossed the room and yanked the jacket out of her hand. Then he turned to Lance.

“Ok. Resume,” he said casually. Then he strode out the door without looking back, leaving Pidge to suffer.

Pidge squawked and Lance couldn’t help the laugh he barked out. He was actually kind of surprised Keith would just throw her to the wolves like that.

Lance surged forward, pretending he was going to tickle her again, but withdrew with a laugh when she flinched and tried to punch him in the shoulder.

“Seriously, though, I want it back,” he said with a grin.

Pidge raised an eyebrow. Then she shrugged. “Okay,” she said simply, reaching for the hem of the too-large blue shirt.

“Ah! No, PIDGE!” he squealed slapping his hands over his eyes. Honestly, with Pidge, you never knew. She might actually do it.

“Relax, I’m joking,” she said smugly.

Lance lowered his hands, glaring.

“Okay, fine,” he finally relented, “You can wear for the rest of the day. But you better wash it after dinner!”

“Of course, I’m not an animal,” she scoffed.

Then, she bolted out the door, laughing as she went. Lance squawked in surprise and scrambled after, yelling her name as he followed.

***

Spoiler Alert: She did not wash it after dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a little sister who's turning 16 in a month. This is basically how we interact. 
> 
> I'm posting this late because she was in town this week with my mom. They gave me no time to myself at all, I went to bed after midnight every night, lol. It's good to be loved.


End file.
